1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod holder and more particularly pertains to holding a fishing rod in place against a bridge rail with a fishing rod holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing pole holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing pole holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adapting to hold fishing poles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,077 to Gutierrez discloses a mounting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,759 to Noriega discloses a fishing rod holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,874 to Faulkner discloses a holder for fishing rod or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,971 to Efantis discloses a fishing rod holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,652 to King discloses a clamp and rod holder assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,761 to Bleggi discloses a boat railing mounted fishing rod holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fishing rod holder for holding a fishing rod in place against a bridge rail.
In this respect, the fishing rod holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a fishing rod in place against a bridge rail.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fishing rod holder which can be used for holding a fishing rod in place against a bridge rail. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.